


One Republic - Counting stars

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist [4]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took requests on Tumblr for songs that I would write Rizzles one-shots to. A few managed to make into multi-chapters, but they're labelled. Note that only a small few actually use lyrics, I generally try to tell the story behind the song. Ratings are all over the board! I love to hear what you're thinking of them. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Republic - Counting stars

Jane shivered slightly in the patio chair she has taken purchase in. She couldn’t sleep, her little bug kept squirming and kicking her in the ribs. Casey had long fallen asleep without a single question about how his girlfriend felt. It had been nearly 34 weeks of the silent treatment from the hostile man, over her refusal to follow him across the world. She knew deep down, that he wanted to run, Casey Jones was many things. But, a father was not one of them.

Jane had suffered through summer with more than a few outbursts. The weather just didn’t suit her pregnant body. Thankfully, it was slowly morphing into autumn, and she could once again relax.

Maura would still be awake, maybe she should call her. They were on rocky waters right now, but the blonde still took the time to ask Jane about how she was feeling. It pained Jane to know that her best friend was heartbroken when she had announced her engagement. Maura had receded further into her shell after news of the pregnancy. Jane, being a detective, knew exactly why the news had isolated her friend. It happened to be the same reason that Jane refused to marry Casey, after more than a few invitations It was also the reason that she had been sitting in this chair for two hours, just trying to clear her jumbled mind. Was her expected future worth ruining the best friendship she’d ever had?

She was getting stiff, her mind was restless and she needed to walk round before she exploded. Groaning while she tried to stand, Jane realized that she wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight. She walked inside and slid the door shut, making sure that she stepped over Jo Friday who was laying in the corner looking morose. The pup never once minded making the journey from Jane’s apartment to Maura’s house. But, when she traveled to Casey’s house, only a few miles from Beacon Hill, Jo was not a good sport. Jane figured it had something to do with the table scraps that Maura fed the dog every time she whimpered. 

Jane scribbled out a note onto a post-it and stuck in on the fridge. Her snoozing boyfriend probably wouldn’t even realize that she was gone. It’s not like he didn’t care for her. But, it was obvious that his plentiful marriage proposals were likely because he felt guilty. She didn’t really want to marry Casey, but it was the right thing to do. She was no longer the only life affected by her decisions. She clipped Jo’s leash on, and tugged on an Army sweater and slipped out the door, making sure to close it quietly. 

The walk to Maura’s house would only take about 10 minutes and it wasn’t even midnight yet. . She took out her phone to send her friend a warning message, but quickly decided against it. Maybe a surprise was the best option. Honestly, Jane was scared that if she made Maura aware of her coming over, she’d rush out to pick her up. But, Jane needed this time to think. 

After a few minutes of walking, the little bug was finally lulled to sleep. She set her hand on her stomach and smiled a bit. She could spend her life married to a man that she didn’t love if she got this in return...right?

right?

Shaking head to dispel any negative thoughts, Jane stopped at the crosswalk and pushed the button. While she was waiting she looked to the sky; it was so clear tonight, a rarity for Boston. 

“Look at all of those stars little bug. We really aren’t much in this world are we?” Jane said to her stomach. Taking in all of the stars and clouds, she felt very small, insignificant. 

The box blinked white, signalling for Jane to walk the final block to Maura’s house. When she finally made it to her front door, she saw that there was a light on in the living room, so Jane just walked up the stairs and knocked a few times. 

Maura answered the door after a minute, wearing Jane’s sweatpants, and holding a sweaty beer. She looked sad and defeated, something even Jane had never seen the normally put-together doctor look like. Jane walked into the door, and took her shoes off. She turned around faced away from her best friend, she knew her facade would crumble if she looked into hazel eyes and saw just how much hurt was there. 

“Jane, what brings you by?” Maura said quietly, her voice thick with emotion. She didn’t really want to hear what Jane had to say, she just wanted to go back to her pity party. She led them further into the foyer into the brightly lit living room. 

“Maura, I-I-ugh,” Jane sighed, blinking back tears 

“You know Jane, you don’t have to marry him. No one will judge you.” Maura walked towards the detective and placed a warm hand on her arm, assuming that’s why she had come by so late. “You know, I could have given you all this,” she motioned to her pregnant state and engagement ring. “I would love you so much, that you would never have to think twice about your future.”

“You still could,” Jane whispered painfully, taking the Maura’s hands in her own.

“I can’t Jane, you’re not mine. Someone else has won.. Until that changes, I think it’s best you leave,” Maura finally let the tears fall. She would not be responsible for a relationship’s demise. 

Jane stood there in shock as the blonde knelt down towards her stomach and lifted her layers. She placed a small kiss on the uneven skin and whispered:

“No matter who I am in your life as you grow, little one, I’ll always love you and your mama.” 

Always.


End file.
